


【铁红】~闪耀！秋夜的银河！~

by dailyfish



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 铁红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 伪·红月&流星N巡演；是彗星之后，以空手部两人为主的故事。Rhythm Link高层：天凉了，上次隔壁拆流星N，那我们这次接着拆红月吧。
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nagumo Tetora
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 笔者非常不认同彗星剧情但不会对此做出改动，本故事依然是在N散队，MN合并的基础上进行的。

深夜的es大楼里，走廊灯随着脚步声亮起。  
灯一盏一盏开到健身房前，然后连锁停止了——房门虚掩，呼吸声和灯光一起从门缝中渗出来，分明是有人在锻炼。

南云立即听出了声音的主人，想要转身离开，房间内的人却停下了动作，冲着门口的方向发问：“谁？”  
骑虎难下。  
南云推开门扬起一个笑脸：“我来活动一下身体——大将？”他做出刚反应过来的样子。

空手部这两位成员在不擅长演技方面有出奇高的同步率。鬼龙立即皱起眉：“铁？”  
一年前的南云晚上从来撑不过十一点，据本人说现在能勉强熬到半夜了，但鬼龙十分清楚，偶尔聊天聊到十二点就莫名失联的南云铁虎，面色惨淡一个人出现在深夜一点的健身房，不是一件正常的事。

鬼龙大致能猜到南云的心结在哪里，流星队N——或者说前流星队N两天前正式解散，前队长南云铁虎现在作为流星队的流星黑继续着偶像活动。无论是出于对相处了几个月的新人的担忧，或者是出于身份切换的不适应，南云都不会有什么太好的状态。

但此刻的鬼龙不知道该说些什么。

“我……我突然醒了睡不着所以想着干脆到这里……运动一下，”睡前洗净了发胶的乱发格外蓬松，南云轻松把头发揉得更乱，“倒是大将怎么在这里？”

凌晨一点真不是个适合聊天的时间，鬼龙想。

******

“和……”和妹妹聊天到太晚所以精神了。鬼龙临时准备的说辞被卡在的嘴边。少年人的本来游移的眼神，一说到自己的话题时立即变得专注。而且鬼龙确定自己没有错过自己避开他目光时，南云一闪而过的落寞表情。

这种事情告诉南云也不过是徒增他的烦恼而已——这样的想法终于败给了对年轻人的信任，鬼龙把背靠在墙上，叹了口气。

“我今天和上层约谈时，得知红月可能会被拆成两个队伍——我和他们俩。”

******

es大楼中，除了偶像团体之间有相互合作，管理层之间物理距离的缩短让其互相的影响也随之扩大。流星队MN合并后，被分流走的新人如何发展暂且不论，流星队本身的人气的确回复了，甚至相比之前更有了上升趋势。现在受结果刺激的高层愈发认同了“改变”这一概念的价值。而被影响的人中，不乏RhythmLink的管理层。

红月作为主打传统艺术的团体，收获了一批较为固定的观众。可惜当下时代变化太快，即使是借用了传统的文化底蕴且风格固定的队伍，随着时间变化也会有不低比例的粉丝流失——毕竟不是所有人的兴趣都能坚持很长的时间。  
而由于演出风格的限制，红月的粉丝面本来就不如大部分团体广。这段时间里，他们面临的便是这样“粉丝流失较慢但反过来增长得更慢”的窘境。

关于现在的决策，鬼龙不是毫无预感。前几周内RhythmLink已经有过较频繁的试水。比如以莲巳与神崎为主进行了和乐器与剑道同台的舞台表演，以及受杏邀请之下鬼龙“本色出演”的校园短剧。由于前者优秀的舞台效果，以及后者剧本与演员的奇妙化学反应，最终两方面都收到了不错的反响。  
现在RhythmLink想进一步让红月从组合层面分开活动以拓宽受众，这种展开也不算奇怪。

******

哪里不奇怪了？南云立即想要反驳。

但鬼龙看上的确对此很在意。  
如果想要把“主打和风元素”深化到“和风艺术”的话，莲巳和神崎相对更有优势不少。分队而不是暂时分开活动的决策，一方面可能是受StarPro的刺激，一方面应该也是便于活动策划——按照原先企划书上的大致方向，他们的活动的确是分大于和。

鬼龙说着，眉头皱得愈发深了。“我不确定我们的选择是否正确。”


	2. Chapter 2

南云张了张嘴，没能说出心里的那句“红月的大将就是最好的！”过去的一年多，他对鬼龙红郎投入了过多的关注，因此他很清楚，他的大将不愿意一直单独活动，红月也是鬼龙红郎最合适的容身之所。无论是作为“粉丝”、作为后辈、作为不知道能否被承认的友人，南云都拼命想否定这个犹豫不决的鬼龙。

“如果大将和其他人不愿意的话，那当然是三人在一起更好……”南云的台词被他自己扼在喉咙里。  
这种想法有多少是出自我对自己的不甘呢？我有没有把自己的想法投射到这个我最尊敬、最喜欢的人身上呢？南云猛然意识到了自己欲言又止的理由。  
先行动再思考会让只事情变得更糟，先行动再思考只会让事情变得更糟。南云闭上眼，在心里重复了几遍这句话。  
“……无论怎样，大将都一定是最帅气的！”他生硬地接上这句话。

鬼龙揉揉南云的脑袋，笑了一下没有接话。

南云的顾虑太过一目了然，所以他并没有期望得到南云具体的答复。黑色的流星现在状态非常糟糕，更糟糕的是作为南云的前部长和信任的前辈，他现在罕见地抽不出精力再宽慰和劝解对方。

他们带着自己的烦恼偶遇，又即将装走两人份的烦恼离开。

******

在鬼龙借故回宿舍的同时，南云也没了进健身房的想法，高大的龙和还没抽高的流星并排且沉默着在楼梯口分手，再转身去往各自的目的地。

******

南云轻手轻脚爬上床，摊成大字倒下，重重叹了一口气。

“铁虎君？”  
鸣上在半梦半醒间听到室友悉悉索索的声音。他眯起眼睛看看对床看起来睡得正香的七种，悄声询问这个学弟的情况。

******

南云似乎没有听见自己世界以外的声音。

鬼龙郁结的侧脸在脑海中挥之不去，于是南云逼迫着自己去思考其他的问题。可这个“其他”事并不是个睡前考虑的好选择。

一个季度的相处后，流星——前流星N的队员们和他已经很熟悉了，因为对队内安排不情愿懒懒散散到最后的小孩几乎都没有留下，剩下的人们在汽车展后认真和南云谈过心，讨论未来的安排。  
“南云队长”——他们是这么叫他的，带着笑意和后来日渐增加的敬意，语调和一年前的他有些相似。

“没有人照顾和带领，他们现在会不会正乱成一团呢？”歉意和悔意不受控制地占据他的内心。  
南云放弃地闭上眼，他想用睡过去来逃开这一切，但睡意似乎也和其他想法一起被挤出了大脑。而且在放心不下后辈的心情以外，南云更不愿意去想、也害怕去考虑的，是对是否有人会怨恨他“放弃了他们”的不确信。

流星N的正式解散与流星队的重建被安排在了彗星活动一周后。虽然互相给了一周的缓冲时间，但南云一直没能做好面对流星N的准备。这段时间南云参考自己的了解和队友的看法，尽量在背后给小孩们安排好了可能的分组，并且在力所能及的层面上对上层给出的校内流星队的企划大纲提了修改意见——大部分的工作都是一年生明面上不知道的内容。  
南云本人的心虚加上一年生那边的兵荒马乱，直到仓促当面完成说明后的第三天，他也没能和前流星N的队员有过单独且深入的交流。觉得自己这样太过不负责任的南云也难得失眠了，才在深夜跑去健身房。  
对于明显有些焦虑的鬼龙，南云本来无意过问太多——分属不同的事务所，他不了解对方的具体情况，因此担心自己问到鬼龙不愿触及的痛处。南云很感谢鬼龙愿意把他当成可以分享与倾诉的存在，但此刻的他也没有信心能做出冷静而正确的回答。

在两件同样让他痛苦的事情面前，南云只能艰难地选择先面对一件——这算不算逃避呢？他不敢确定，可他不觉得自己能有同时接受双倍揪心感受的余裕。


End file.
